<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickie:  Behind the Shower Door by Viceroy_of_Filth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977686">Quickie:  Behind the Shower Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceroy_of_Filth/pseuds/Viceroy_of_Filth'>Viceroy_of_Filth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Rimming, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceroy_of_Filth/pseuds/Viceroy_of_Filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes over to take Star on a date, but has to wait for her to get done with her shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickie:  Behind the Shower Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/gifts">BizarreJoe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick smut fic I made for a friend.  No big deal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom opened up a hell portal right on Star's balcony.  Hoping to spend some time with his girlfriend before their date tonight, he noticed that the room was surprisingly empty.  It wasn't until he heard the shower running in the next room that he realized he might have come at a wrong time.  Just before he was about to make his leave, he heard Star screaming as if something had hurt her.  He quickly turned to the shower door and tried to open it only to find out it had been locked.  "Star?! Star, are you okay?"  Just before he was about ready to just ram at the door he got a reply.  "Tom?!  What are you doing here?"  Tom let out a  sigh of relief knowing that she was safe.  "I just wanted to surprise you is all.  Thought I'd drop by and say hi."  </p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Star's heart was pounding. Not because her boyfriend was just outside of her door, but because she was getting fucked from behind by her squire.  As Star was trying to defuse the situation, Marco has had his cock up her ass this whole time, not moving once.  He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his close friend, but the way the water was dripping down on Star's back and how tight her asshole was getting around his dick was only making the situation even hotter.  Marco pulled out slightly and proceeded to shove his whole rod back inside of his lover, making Star yelp just a bit.  "B-fly, you okay?"  "Just!  Got some shampoo in my eye.  We're all good!"    She turned to Marco who had on a devious smirk.  She began to mouth at him, "you cannot be serious right now," only to be met with another pump of man meat filling her insides.  Star let out a moan this time, which got Tom a bit curious.  “Wow, you really like taking a shower don’t you?”  She chuckled as if to brush it off as a joke, but she was trying her best to contain herself as Marco was beginning to pick up speed behind her.  “Just make yourself busy while I finish up okay?”  Tom agreed and lounged around waiting for her to get out.</p>
<p>Star was losing herself on Marco’s dick.  She had to cover her mouth with how much she was moaning.  She fell forward, leaning up against the shower wall as Marco was fucking her ass up even more.  Her grip around him tightened and tightened with each thrust.  She did not want him to leave her and he most certainly wasn’t planning on without a proper finish.  Star reached down between her legs to tease her clit a bit as she could feel Marco’s cock build up inside of her.  “Star…” Marco whispered, “I can’t hold it…”  Star began to tease herself even more.  She was almost there too.  She just needed him to “do it!  Do it now!”  Marco bottomed out and rope after rope of cum began to fill up her insides.  Star fell forward, looking down at her now bulging belly and semen running down her leg, only to feel her stomach churning inside of her.  Without realizing it, Star began to cough up Marco’s spunk onto the bathroom floor.  Star looked a bit disappointed as all she could think at that moment was, “what a waste…”</p>
<p>The shower door opened up, steam leaving the room.  “Took you long enough, and I didn’t think you’d be one to take a long show-”  Tom stopped as she saw Star walk out completely naked as she approached him.  Still dripping wet, she smiled as she stopped right before him and said, “I’m breaking up with you.”  There was already so much to take in, and yet by the time he was able to piece it all together, he fell back onto Star’s bed still stunned by the turn of events.  Heartbroken once more, Tom was struggling to find the words to say what he was feeling.  Instead, all he could say was a distraught “why?”  Star parted her legs and opened up her asscheeks as a steady stream of cum was starting to flow right out of her.  She looked him in the eyes and told him, “Cuz you can’t fill me up like this.”  </p>
<p>She got up onto her bed and straddled Tom.  He looked down to see jizz still leaking out from inside of her.  Star continued.  “Mewni Women love thick juicy cum.  Yours is too weak.”  She reached around herself and cupped a small load onto her fingers.  She brought it up to Tom’s face as she continued to tease him.  “You smell that Tom?  That’s the smell of a real man.  A true ruler.”  It dripped onto his face before she decided to put it into her mouth as she swallowed it.  She let out a refreshing gasp as the taste felt much better going down than out of her this time.  Star leaned in close to the already devastated and submissive demon boy who was helpless to watch as the love of his life made a fool of him right before his eyes.  “You’re no man Tom… you’re just a helpless… little… boy…”  She licked off the stray droplets of Marco’s cum off of his face and laughed at how feeble the prince of hell was right now.  </p>
<p>No longer able to look Star in the face anymore, he turned away, only to see a massive slab of man meat right before his eyes.  Marco had laid his semi hard cock, still oozing cum, for Tom to see and feel inferior.  Star took hold of her squire’s dick and chuckled.  She squeezed it just a bit and already he was able to milk more of that manly cum she loved so much.  “See Tom?  This is what a real dick is like.” She wrapped her mouth around his tip and began to suck on it. Tom tried to wiggle away, but Star pressed her knee against his chest.  “You don’t get to leave yet…  Not until you clean me up…”  She moved herself up to his face and let her ass drip more jizz onto him.  Before Tom could react properly, she had dropped herself right on top of him and wiggled her hips around to really get in the mood.  “Hmmm! Come on Tom!  Make that useless tongue of yours worth my time!”  Tom obliged.  With no other choice, he slid his demonic tongue inside Star’s gaping rectum and cleaned out what was left of Marco’s load.  </p>
<p>Marco had placed his hands on either side of Star’s head as he proceeded to use her as a plaything.  He shoved Star’s face right into his crotch and made her take his whole sausage in one go.  She was starting to gag as Marco’s meat was making her neck bulge out a bit.  Snot was dripping out her nose while her eyes were rolling towards the back of her skull, tearing up at the lack of oxygen going to her brain.  Tom was starting to feel the pleasure Star was experiencing as her anal cavities were starting to tighten up around his tongue almost making it impossible for him to slide out.  Marco stayed deep within Star’s throat for a while before he began his violent face fucking.  Star’s muffled screams only made him want to hurt her more as Tom was dealing with the disgusting reality that his girlfriend, now his ex, was being ravaged by, whom he considered, his only close friend.  Star could feel Marco’s dick expand and before she knew it, he had pulled her in close, making sure his jet streams of cum were going directly to her stomach.  Star came the moment she felt her stomach swell up again, drenching Tom in her juices and messing up his face even more.  As Star sat back even more into Tom’s face, Tom began to struggle for air.  </p>
<p>“Tom… Tom…? Tom!”  The demon prince woke up in a cold sweat as he saw Star, standing right before him, fully clothed and smiling.   “You okay Tom?  You look like you had a nightmare.”  Was it a nightmare?  Was Tom just imagining everything that happened after she got out of the shower?  He must have fallen asleep on Star’s bed waiting for her to finish.  He looked up at Star, and she seemed genuinely worried.  He had to give her some sort of answer.  “Um… Yeah…  I kinda did…”  Star took a seat right next him and asked, “well, what happened?”  Tom was very hesitant to relay the details of his nightmare to her.  So all he told her was, “you broke up with me again…”  Tom turned away, not wanting to see Star’s face right now, only to be met with a surprise hug.  “Oh Tom.  I wouldn’t break up with you!  I love you silly.”  Tom felt relieved to know that it was just a dream and that he was just imagining it all.  He returned the hug and told her, “I love you too.”  Once their words of affection were exchanged, Tom opened up his portal and proceeded to let Star lead the way.  “Let’s get going shall we?”  The couple entered the portal and once it had disappeared, Marco peaked out the bathroom to check if the coast was cleared...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>